Richmond County, Virginia
Richmond County is a county located on the Northern Neck in the Commonwealth of Virginia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,254. Its county seat is Warsaw. The rural county should not be confused with the large city and state capital Richmond, Virginia. It was formed in 1692 when the first Rappahannock County was divided to form Richmond County and Essex County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (11.5%) is water. Adjacent counties * Westmoreland County, Virginia – north * Northumberland County, Virginia – east * Lancaster County, Virginia – southeast * Essex County, Virginia – southwest National protected area * Rappahannock River Valley National Wildlife Refuge (part) Franklin, Island Farm, Laurel Grove, Peter, Tayloe, Wellford, Wilna, Wright units; Menokin, Wellford easements Major highways * * * * * * Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 8809 people, 2,937 households, and 2,000 families residing in the county. The population density was 46 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 3,512 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 64.77% White, 33.17% Black or African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 0.85% from other races, and 0.73% from two or more races. 2.10% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,937 households out of which 27.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.30% were married couples living together, 11.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.90% were non-families. 28.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county, the population was spread out with 18.40% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 31.80% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 17.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 127.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 131.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,026, and the median income for a family was $42,143. Males had a median income of $30,722 versus $21,807 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,675. About 11.90% of families and 15.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.20% of those under age 18 and 12.50% of those age 65 or over. In 2004 the Menokin Bluegrass Festival was launched in Richmond County at the ruins of Francis Lightfoot Lee's (a signer of the Declaration of Independence) ancestral home, Menokin (later changed to Menokin Music Festival). The festival attracts thousands of music fans every year in a celebration of the Northern Neck's historical legacy. Communities Town *Warsaw Unincorporated communities *Farnham *Foneswood *Haynesville *Lyells *Sharps *Village *Newland Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Richmond County, Virginia References External links *Menokin Bluegrass Festival Category:Richmond County, Virginia Category:1692 establishments in Virginia Category:Northern Neck Category:Settlements established in 1692